I'm No Hero
by thec0med1an
Summary: "Feels like just yesterday," I reply. "Yeah." "I want to avenge their deaths," I state confidently. As if it would be that easy. "How?" John asks, but we both know how.
1. Prologue

I'm Kennedy. I'm from a place called Panem. In Panem, we fight to the death, all because our ancestors fought against the government for freedom, which ended up taking away ours. There are 12 districts, 1 is the richest, and 12 is the poorest. While there are some fairly poor people in distinct 1, and some fairly rich folk in 12, the ones in the middle are stuck, well, in the middle; money wise. Like me; I'm from district 6, smack dab in the middle.

We're well off, don't get me wrong, but we definitely aren't the most exciting tributes in the Hunger Games. Oh right, the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a yearly "ceremony" of the Capitol (our government and creepy rich folk) winning the war. Usually the Careers (Districts 1,2, and 4) win the games, because they're the most favorited by the Capitol. The other districts end up dying in the beginning and then the Careers fight amongst themselves in the end. The Careers train for years before they put tributes in the games. Most of the Careers volunteer just so they can honor their families and be the Capitol's puppet. (Which isn't all that good if you ask me.) Well, anyways, there are two tributes from every district every year. That's all you got to know to be set.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I'm Kennedy Winters. I'm 16. I'm from district 6, and we're one of the districts who die once the gong rings and the Careers are running forward to get weapons. Of course, we do have some victors, but that's usually just luck or bad Careers.

Well, district 6, home of the train making. Yay! Not. Train making doesn't train us for the Hunger Games, it just gives us transportation TO the games, or at least the Capitol, you fly in a hovercraft into the actual arena, but you do get a little pit stop in the Capitol. That wouldn't be too bad either. I mean, unlimited food, great clothes, but if you're like me, or basically every non-career district, that would be horrible, as I hate the Capitol and the games are the worst idea ever.

Anyways, if you're looking for a heroic story, this isn't it. You're not going to see me saving the whole country from the games, or become some symbol of rebellion; this is the story of my life, and I'm no hero. I'm a murderer; a monster. This is my story of the Hunger Games, and it's not at all valorous.


	2. Dream Catcher

I'm walking towards the high school. It's the only one in district 6, but in the Career districts, there are multiple ones for whatever you're good at. I've never gotten it though. You have to pay for those special schools. In district 6, you get in no matter what. Funny, maybe they want us to have an education.

Well, tomorrow's the reaping day. Not that I care; I'll probably never be reaped since there are so many kids in our district. Like an old saying my dad used to say, it would be like winning the lottery. I don't get it, but, hey, maybe some day I will.

At the least, school was boring, I won't even TRY to go in to depth of how depressing it was; everyone crying because tomorrow's the reaping, how two people from our school will be going to the Capitol. The teachers don't even teach the week of the games, nobody listens anyways. Well, I do, but nobody cares about me. I've never been a people person. Almost all of them annoy me. Almost.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kennedy!"

Walking out of school, I hear somebody call my name. John. I walk over to him. He's sitting on the ground under an oak tree, reading his chemistry book.

"Hey," I say.

John and I have an interesting relationship. Our siblings dated. Three years ago, my sister got reaped, and John's brother volunteered and promised me that he would keep her safe. Surprise! He didn't. They both died within the first two days in the arena. John's brother, Justin, took a spear for my sister, Sierra, but she died the next day because the Careers came and hunted her down. My parents and aunt were heartbroken. My parents tried to carry on for my sake, but my aunt didn't.

My aunt Sophie, who was my mom's sister, went crazy. See, she was a victor from our district, and she mentored my sister. She was only 15 when she won, but that was four years before my sister went in the games. She did everything she could, but Sierra was also her best friend. When Sophie refused to be the Capitol's rag doll the Capitol killied her parents and then her brother.

Finally, she gave up and gave in, so that nobody else would die. She went a little crazy after that, but Sierra helped her calm down, and keep her sanity. After Sierra died, so did my aunt's sanity.

"Did you see Mr. Tanners when he was talking about the history of the Dark Days? Looked like he was gonna puke!" As John laughs, I laugh too, since Mr. Tanners is always hysterical to watch around the games.

"Can you believe it?" John asks after our laughing died down.

"Believe what?" I ask.

"You know, that it's been three years since,"

"Feels like just yesterday," I reply.

"Yeah."

"I want to avenge their deaths," I state confidently. As if it would be that easy.

"How?" John asks, but we both know how.

I don't reply. I just let it sink in. I know what I have to do.

"How about we avenge their lives like this." John moves closer, the long forgotten chemistry book falling off his lap. John's lips are moving closer, and I pull him forward and kiss him. After about 20 seconds, he pulls away.

"I have something for you. It serves as a reminder of our love, how we will always avenge our siblings love through ours, a peace offering through our constant battles, and a symbol of freedom, no matter if it is because of each other or ourselves." While he says this, he pulls out of his pocket a bronze dream catcher necklace. "This is not just a reminder of what we have, this is a dream catcher, which, wherever you are, will catch my dreams of you and send my love across to you."

"God, I love you so much." I pull him forward and kiss him again.

"As do I, My Lady. Now, shall we ride off in to the sunset? I made us reservations."

"I would love to."


End file.
